Compressed natural gas (CNG) refilling stations involve receiving gas from a natural gas feed line, compressing the gas up to a predetermined pressure and then either dispensing the compressed gas directly or storing the compressed gas for later dispensing. Traditionally, these stations are either custom-designed to accommodate specific site conditions and project locations or consist of pre-fabricated systems including a predetermined and fixed number of compressors, storage tanks and dispensers.